


Lightly

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I can't write smut properly yet, I kind of cheated and wrote smut as poetry, M/M, Poetry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't write proper smut yet so I wrote this to see if it would help me get there

Light, feather light  
Kisses are pressed upon the shoulders blades of the  
Man who is not a Man.  
Light, feather light  
Wings protrude from the shoulder blades of the  
Angel who is not an Angel.

Light splattering  
Of the pale dots that mark the body of the  
Man who is not yet Broken.  
Light dusting of  
Angel kisses dot-the-dotting the body of the  
Man who is not yet whole.

Kisses, light kisses  
Become deeper, more lingering touching the  
Soul of one who has no Soul.  
Kisses deep and  
Searching, probing on intent on  
Knowing what is already known.

Touching lightly  
Teasing, taunting, letting one  
Gasp become the others.  
Tongues swirling and  
Eliciting gasps and  
Sounds become the only sounds.  
Going lower  
With teeth and tongue and kisses  
Over a body that is not his.  
Slaving and worshipping,  
Holding dear  
Praying without words.

Lightly grazing,  
Checking, waiting for the letting out of a  
Breath from a body that doesn’t breathe.  
Probing, bending  
Stretching and willing, waiting  
For the calm to calm.

Lightly nibbling,  
Distracting, biting down on the flesh  
Bleeding a man that doesn’t bleed.  
Preparing your angel  
Working open, scissoring, spreading  
For the fallen to fall.

Lightly press  
Closer, ready to join together  
The Soul and the Grace together.  
Fingers pulling,  
Grabbing and fisting  
Tugging at man and myth  
Lightly stroking,  
Worshipping with each stroke,  
Entwining together.  
Pushing harder,  
Pressing closer,  
Joining together.

Lightly knocking  
Foreheads with exertion as the  
Weepless weep with joy.  
Lightly kissing  
Stray tears as the fall down the face  
That harbours the one you love.

Pushing, pulling  
Top and bottom flow together in a  
Rhythm of their song.  
Stuttering, falling  
Losing all sense of words  
As the fallen falls again.

Lightly breathing  
Regaining breathes, as they both  
Fall down from high.  
Lightly stroking,  
Holding together in the glow,  
The Glowing and the one who makes him.


End file.
